


My heart aches to see yours break

by Kaellig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она расплывается в улыбке и бежит ставить чайник, а Грег, следуя за ней, думает о том, что, по всей видимости, это самое большее, на что он может рассчитывать. От этой мысли он неожиданно ощущает себя совсем старым, и злость на молодого Шерлока, совершенно не ценящего то, что находится под самым его носом, вспыхивает с новой силой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart aches to see yours break

**Author's Note:**

> В названии использована цитата из песни «Stay Together» группы Take That.

У всех в жизни бывают чёрные полосы. Они растягиваются на дни, на недели, даже на месяцы, но лучше всего запоминаются, почему-то, те чёрные полосы, которые приходятся на праздники. И инспектор Лестрейд совершенно твёрдо знал: это Рождество врежется ему в память намертво. На самом деле, он даже не мог объяснить, что именно выбило его из колеи. Измена жены не была чем-то неожиданным или непредсказуемым: проблемы в отношениях начались уже давно, а с его графиком работы, даже издали не напоминающим нормированный, ей просто грех было бы не завести интрижку. Грег честно пытался найти в себе какие-то эмоции по этому поводу, но не испытывал ничего, кроме бесконечной усталости. Изменяет — ну и чёрт с ней. Пусть хоть кто-то из них двоих будет счастлив. Тем более, что у самого инспектора шансов на счастье было исчезающее мало. Ну какое может быть счастье, если у тебя над головой висят три незакрытых дела, начальство постоянно ворчит и капает на мозги, сотрудники вконец обленились, да ещё и этот консультирующий детектив, с одинаковой непринуждённостью раскрывающий сложнейшие дела и усложняющий жизнь всем вокруг.

Почему, в конечном счёте, он отправился отмечать Рождество именно на Бейкер-стрит, навсегда останется для Грега Лестрейда загадкой. Возможно, в нём проснулся мазохист. Или проявился Стокгольмский синдром. Или же, выбирая между пустой квартирой, довольными жизнью друзьями (которых и друзьями-то сложно назвать) и вечно хандрящим Холмсом, он просто выбрал вариант, наиболее подходивший ему под настроение.

Впрочем, у Шерлока оказалось не так уж и плохо. Сам детектив в основном молчал, лишь изредка вставляя язвительные комментарии, и либо пялился в ноутбук, либо играл на скрипке. Инспектор, который никогда раньше не рассматривал Шерлока Холмса как деталь чьего-либо домашнего интерьера, был поражён тем, как терпеливо детектив относился ко всем капризам своей домохозяйки: послушно исполнял её любимые мелодии, отвечал на вопросы, даже один раз улыбнулся по её просьбе, что окончательно шокировало Лестрейда. Сама миссис Хадсон, немного выпив, ударилась в воспоминания о молодости, о своём муже и о роли Шерлока в вынесении ему смертного приговора, и Грег неожиданно обнаружил, что в этой компании ему определённо нравится. После очередной дозы алкоголя он даже начал находить реплики Холмса смешными: особенно забавно было следить за тем, как Шерлок методично выводит из себя спутницу доктора Ватсона, а тот лишь печально вздыхает, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Нет, Лестрейд, конечно же, сочувствовал доктору, но наблюдать за чужими душевными метаниями куда веселее, чем испытывать их самому, в особенности — в гордом одиночестве и в компании бутылки. Бутылка, впрочем, была и здесь, но зато к ней прилагалось общество, пусть и довольно странное, и определённо это было куда приятнее, чем провести Рождество дома, размышляя о смысле брака, работы и жизни в целом.

В общем, к тому моменту, когда в гостиную Шерлока Холмса вошла Молли Хупер, Грег Лестрейд был уже изрядно нетрезв и в отличном настроении, и этот факт сыграл не последнюю роль в дальнейших событиях.

*

Когда она переступила порог и, смущённо улыбаясь, поприветствовала всех присутствующих, Лестрейду показалось, что это не девушка из плоти и крови, а видение, галлюцинация. Чего только не выкинет усталое сознание, тем более — в квартире Холмса, наверняка пропитавшейся парами всевозможных химикатов и запрещённых медицинских препаратов. Однако её, определённо, видели и другие, и лишь после того, как Ватсон обратился к ней по имени, Грег осознал, что это и в самом деле не кто иная, как та девочка из морга, которую он довольно часто видит по долгу службы. Чтобы прийти в себя от потрясения, он предложил принести ей что-нибудь выпить и затем совершил стратегическое отступление на кухню. Он слышал, как она спрашивает миссис Хадсон о здоровье, как неловко шутит, как напряжённо и неестественно смеётся в ответ на резкое замечание Шерлока. Он не помнил её фамилию, почти всегда пропускал мимо ушей её болтовню и не обращал внимания на то, что говорил ей сам, а вот она, как выяснилось спустя всего пару мгновений, обращала внимание на всё и даже знала, что он обычно встречает Рождество с женой в Дорсете.

Грег сам не знал, зачем сказал, что они уезжают в Дорсет завтра утром. И уж явно не для того, чтобы Холмс в очередной раз напомнил ему о том, почему он никуда, на самом деле, не едет. Да, чёрт возьми, его жена ему изменяет, но разве не может он позволить себе хотя бы на один вечер сделать вид, что всё в порядке? Молли моментально переключила своё внимание на Шерлока — вернее, на Ватсона, но с расчётом привлечь внимание его компаньона, и Лестрейда это неожиданно задело. Вечер в один миг перестал казаться ему приятным, шутки Холмса и реакция на них окружающих — забавными, и инспектору страшно захотелось домой.

Он не сразу понял, что происходит, когда Шерлок, неожиданно подняв голову от ноутбука и вперив тяжёлый взгляд нечеловечески светлых глаз в Молли, начал говорить что-то о её бойфренде. Грегу показалось даже, что он слышит отголосок ревности в голосе частного детектива, но он сразу мысленно себя одёрнул: ревность в его голосе звучала, скорее, когда Шерлок разговаривал с Жанет. Сейчас же он просто выплёскивал накопившееся раздражение, вот только даже Лестрейду, лишь сегодня впервые заметившему Молли, было очевидно, что девушка по уши влюблена в Холмса. И инспектору оставалось лишь недоумевать, как человек, столь безошибочно подмечающий мельчайшие детали и столь блестяще складывающий из разрозненных кусочков единую картину, мог так промахнуться по сути. Однако другое чувство было в нём куда сильнее недоумения, и чувство это было гневом. В любом другом доме, в любой другой ситуации, с любым другим человеком — он бы гарантированно не сдержался и ударил мерзавца, посмевшего обидеть эту несчастную девочку, смотревшую на своего рыцаря с беззаветным обожанием и покорно сносившую его жестокость. Вот только Лестрейд отлично знал, что из всех присутствующих Шерлок Холмс более всех далёк от идеалов рыцарства. И он никак не мог отделаться от горькой мысли, что справился бы с этой ролью гораздо лучше, если бы кто-нибудь дал ему шанс. Если бы только кто-нибудь дал ему шанс...

*

Он понял, что пропал, лишь спустя пару месяцев после Рождества.

Январь и февраль пролетели почти незаметно. Он сутками пропадал на работе, приходя домой лишь для того, чтобы прослушать сообщения на автоответчике, оплатить счета за квартиру и переодеться. С женой он старался пересекаться как можно реже, и хотя они по-прежнему жили под одной крышей, периодически у него возникало смутное ощущение, что он в принципе никогда не был женат, и годы брака были лишь тяжёлым, неприятным сном.

Пожалуй, только теперь он начал понимать, насколько тяготился семейным положением. Дело было даже не в плохих отношениях с женой — изначально у них с Рейчел всё было хорошо. Дело было в том, что он женился исключительно потому, что это было _правильно_. Все порядочные люди должны иметь семью — такую установку дали ему ещё родители, а Грег с детства прислушивался к их мнению. Понятие брака всегда воспринималось им как некая обязанность, долг перед обществом, потому и к выбору супруги он подошёл обстоятельно, но без души. Нет, он не был циником и прекрасно знал, что любовь существует. Он даже долгое время думал, что любит свою жену.

Но если бы он действительно любил её, разве так реагировал бы на её измену? Разве отпустил бы её так легко? Разве позволил бы ей жить своей жизнью, почти брезгливо отделив от неё свою собственную?

Окончательно он осознал эту простую истину лишь в тот февральский день, когда, войдя в криминалистическую лабораторию, вновь увидел перед собой Молли Хупер. Разумеется, он знал, что она здесь работает, но после Рождества они ни разу не встречались: дежурство Молли неизменно выпадало на те дни, когда Лестрейд работал с бумагами или свидетелями, а никак не с покойниками. Возможно, именно поэтому ему и в голову не приходило до того момента, что он, оказывается, в неё влюбился.

Это было так глупо, так по-мальчишески нелепо и неуместно. Ему уже хорошо за сорок, у него изматывающая работа, на добрую половину состоящая из сверхурочных, от него почти ушла жена, и у него нет ни времени, ни душевных сил даже на то, чтобы подать на развод. И, тем не менее, эта девочка сумела каким-то образом его расшевелить, вызвать давно забытое чувство, из-за которого перехватывает дыхание, пересыхает горло и, наоборот, мокнут ладони. 

И самым отвратительным было то, что он не имел ни малейших шансов. Молли по-прежнему с удовольствием поддерживала любой разговор, впитывая и запоминая каждое произнесённое слово, отчего могло показаться, что ей интересен её собеседник. Но стоило ей заговорить о себе, как становилось понятным, что в этой жизни ей по-настоящему интересен лишь один единственный человек: Шерлок Холмс.

Должно быть, Создатель издевался над несчастным инспектором. Лестрейд давно научился не испытывать зависти к уму и дедуктивному таланту Холмса, но сейчас просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. Консультирующий детектив раздражал его до дрожи каждым словом, каждым жестом, каждым движением. Грег и раньше не испытывал к Шерлоку особой симпатии, но научился его уважать. Теперь же он не видел даже поводов для уважения. За что уважать человека, последовательно, как всё, что он делал, унижающего любящую его женщину? О нет, Шерлок Холмс никогда не выводил людей из себя преднамеренно (за исключением тех случаев, когда это было необходимо для расследования или же когда ему было просто скучно). Но именно то, что он совершенно не осознавал эффекта своих действий, бесило Лестрейда сильнее всего.

Но он был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы показать свою ревность или попытаться раскрыть Молли глаза. Ну, или же он был просто достаточно умён, чтобы понимать бессмысленность подобных действий, — пусть Холмс и давал ему регулярно понять, что инспектор Лестрейд отнюдь не принадлежит к числу умных людей. Это, кстати, было ещё одним поводом для Грега, чтобы желать консультанту долгой и мучительной смерти, особенно, когда тот отпускал ремарки подобного рода в присутствии подчинённых Лестрейда или, что хуже, Молли. Девушка, прекрасно знавшая характер Холмса, лишь одаривала Грега сочувственным взглядом и неловко улыбалась, отчего сердце инспектора замирало, а сам он мечтал провалиться под землю.

К сожалению, убивать Шерлока было нельзя. Во-первых, этого никогда бы не понял его брат. Во-вторых, после этого Лестрейд бы точно потерял работу, а возможно даже оказался бы в тюрьме, а он не был уверен, что смерть соперника действительно стоит таких жертв.

*

— Не хотите чаю, инспектор? — заботливо предлагает Молли, когда Грег, получив всю необходимую информацию, направляется к выходу из лаборатории. Он удивлённо смотрит на неё, пытаясь понять, что именно она сказала.

— У вас очень усталый вид, — продолжает девушка. — Шерлок во время своих расследований вообще не ест, а вы сейчас ведёте себя совсем как он. Вот я и подумала...

Сравнение с Шерлоком неприятно царапает по сердцу, но Лестрейд вспоминает, что действительно ничего не ел с самого утра, а возможно, что и со вчерашнего дня. Что ж, если она считает, что он похож на Шерлока, он даже готов принять это за комплимент.

— Благодарю, Молли. Не откажусь.

Она расплывается в улыбке и бежит ставить чайник, а Грег, следуя за ней, думает о том, что, по всей видимости, это самое большее, на что он может рассчитывать. От этой мысли он неожиданно ощущает себя совсем старым, и злость на молодого Шерлока, совершенно не ценящего то, что находится под самым его носом, вспыхивает с новой силой.

*

В какой-то момент даже Донован заметила, что он стал чаще наведываться в морг либо к криминалистам, и, не удержавшись, пошутила о том, что Лестрейд перенимает привычки своего консультанта. Грег лишь выдавил вымученную улыбку и предложил ей уделять больше внимания работе, а не слежке за коллегами. Он уже давно перестал обижаться на сравнение с Холмсом: Молли упоминала его так часто, что инспектору пришлось выбирать между возможностью общаться с девушкой и своей неприязнью к Шерлоку. Ревность притупилась и стала почти привычной; ему не хотелось больше никого убивать — теперь пределом его мечтаний вновь стало спихнуть Холмса на чью-нибудь чужую голову. Надежды на такую радость по-прежнему не было, поэтому Лестрейд терпеливо стискивал зубы и покорно звонил Шерлоку всякий раз, когда очередное расследование заходило в тупик. К счастью, лишь немногие дела казались консультирующему детективу достойными его внимания, и Лестрейд готов был сидеть на работе по двадцать пять или даже двадцать шесть часов в сутки, но не видеть Холмса и не слышать его резкий, надменный голос. Впрочем, это не мешало ему самому наведываться порой к миссис Хадсон и заглядывать в гости к доктору Ватсону.

Он действительно проводил неприлично много времени в лаборатории — разумеется, не в ущерб работе. Свободного времени не осталось совсем, но это его совершенно не тревожило. Спал он теперь чаще всего на диванчике в своём кабинете, а Молли следила за тем, чтобы он не забывал поесть, и поила его потрясающе вкусным чаем. Сама она смеялась, что чай совершенно обычный, просто инспектор слишком голодный, но Лестрейд не переставал нахваливать горячий напиток, задавливая подальше мысль о том, что с куда большим удовольствием расписывал бы её собственные достоинства. Шерлок, в отличие от него, к Молли почти не заходил, а если и появлялся, то лишь для того, чтобы, взмахнув полами ненавистного Грегу плаща, сунуть свой аристократический нос во все возможные дыры, проронить несколько глубокомысленных замечаний и так же загадочно удалиться. Молли вздыхала, пряча глаза; изредка пыталась что-то сказать, но Холмс каждый раз пресекал её попытки очередной обидной ремаркой. Лестрейд, презирая себя за малодушие, в эти моменты старался находиться как можно дальше от лаборатории: он просто не мог смотреть на то, как Шерлок мучает Молли.

*

Когда начальство почти силком отправило его в отпуск, Грегу пришло в голову, что ему действительно не помешает отдохнуть. Съездить куда-нибудь на море, ведь уже весна. Выспаться, снять напряжение, отвлечься. Перестать, хоть на неделю, думать о девушке, влюблённой в другого, и о сопернике, с которым Грегу, как ни горько это признавать, никогда не сравниться. Пусть Молли и продолжает искать между ними сходства, он сам слишком хорошо знает, что это бесполезно.

Однако планам инспектора на отдых не суждено было осуществиться: едва Рейчел узнала о том, что ему дали отпуск, она неожиданно решила, что хочет поехать с ним. Женская логика всегда была загадкой для Грега, поэтому он не стал пытаться понять её мотивы. Более того, присутствие жены вполне могло стать дополнительным отвлекающим фактором, поэтому он согласился ехать отдыхать вместе. О том, что это была не самая удачная идея, он догадался примерно на второй день. На пятый они впервые за все годы совместной жизни разругались в пух и прах, а на шестой Лестрейду позвонили с неизвестного номера и очень вежливо поинтересовались, не найдётся ли у него свободного времени, чтобы посетить долину Баскервилль. Грег согласился, не раздумывая, едва дав собеседнику договорить. Просить представиться всё равно было бы бессмысленно: Лестрейду уже доводилось слышать этот тихий, немного усталый, но очень убедительный голос, и не один раз, с тех пор, как впервые принял помощь от Шерлока Холмса.

В Баскервилле он был уже через сутки — и чёткое ощущение, что отпуск начался только теперь, почему-то совсем его не удивило.

Даже привычное раздражение, охватившее его при первом же появлении Шерлока, не смогло испортить настроение.

Вернувшись в Лондон, он не мог удержаться, чтобы не похвастаться перед Молли: они с женой окончательно расходятся. Она качала головой и сочувственно держала его за руку, говорила что-то утешающее, не очень удачно шутила, а он искренне смеялся над её шутками и заверял, что совершенно незачем из-за него переживать, он рад сбросить со своих плеч бремя семейных уз и отправиться в свободное плавание. И когда Молли убеждённо заметила, что уж ему-то точно не составит труда найти женщину, которая оценит его по достоинству, Грег ощутил что-то, похожее на счастье, и позволил себе ненадолго поверить, что какой-то шанс у него, всё-таки, есть.

*

— Ну, вот и всё, — произносит он с порога, потрясая папкой с бумагами. — Развод.

Две незнакомые девушки, сидящие за столом, синхронно вскидывают на него любопытные взгляды. Грег в растерянности замирает, но его спасает Молли, выскакивающая у него из-за спины.

Она порывисто поздравляет его и заваривает свой фирменный чай, пока Лестрейд старательно делает вид, что не замечает, как шепчутся её коллеги. Их оценивающие взгляды вызывают у него неловкость и раздражение, но в то же время позволяют на миг представить, что между ним и Молли действительно есть что-то ещё, помимо странной дружбы.

Уже совсем поздно; днём дела не позволили Грегу забежать в лабораторию, поэтому он сумел зайти лишь после работы. Коллеги Молли, искоса поглядывая на инспектора, по очереди целуют Молли в щёку и уходят. Молли тоже начинает собирается, и Лестрейд галантно подаёт ей пальто. Они выходят на улицу вместе. Грег делает глубокий вдох, с удовольствием втягивая в себя запахи ночного Лондона. В этот момент он почти счастлив.

— Вас подвезти до дома? — предлагает он.

— Ох, инспектор... — она смущённо улыбается и теребит выбившуюся прядь. Ему безумно хочется сказать ей, чтобы она не смела затягивать волосы в «хвост», но молчит, дожидаясь её ответа. — Если вам не сложно, — соглашается она, наконец, и он довольно улыбается.

Дорога занимает недолго, и вот уже Молли благодарит его, желает доброй ночи и выходит из машины. Лестрейд провожает её взгляд и собирается трогаться с места, когда она вдруг окликает его:  
— Инспектор Лестрейд, постойте!

Он терпеливо ждёт, когда она подбежит обратно к машине, и выжидающе смотрит на неё.

— А где же вы теперь будете жить? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Молли, и Грег удивлённо приподнимает бровь.

— Пока что — там же, где и последний месяц. В офисе, — неохотно отвечает он. Почему-то ему казалось, что она должна была это знать и раньше.

— Но как же вы... так же нельзя, — в голосе девушке звучит растерянность. Грег пожимает плечами.

— Да бросьте, я привык.

Она пару мгновений смотрит на него с неуверенностью, но затем решительно произносит:  
— Послушайте, если вам негде жить, вы вполне можете пожить у меня. У меня есть свободная комната. — И прежде, чем он успевает открыть рот, чтобы что-то ответить, с жаром добавляет: — Пожалуйста, не отказывайтесь!

Как будто он, в самом деле, мог отказаться.

*

В тот момент, когда Донован пришла к нему со своей «гениальной» идеей о Шерлоке-психопате, переступившем черту и совершившем преступление, которое сам же затем и раскрыл, Лестрейд всего на мгновение ощутил соблазн согласиться с ней. Ведь это было так просто: арестовать Шерлока, отправить его за решётку, доказать и ему, и себе, и всем остальным, что Скотленд-Ярд не зря получает свою часть бюджетных средств. А главное — показать Молли, что человек, которому она отдала сердце, совершенно того не стоит.

Он отказался от этой мысли почти сразу — но всё равно чувствовал себя запачканным, словно тот факт, что он в принципе подумал об этом, уже ставил его на один уровень с теми, кто действительно смог бы так поступить. И он с искренним жаром пытался убедить Донован в необоснованности её подозрений; искренне отстаивал Шерлока перед шефом полиции; искренне пытался заставить самого Холмса пойти навстречу следствию, раскрыть все карты и продемонстрировать честность своих действий и намерений. Если бы кто-то сказал ему раньше, что он станет когда-нибудь помогать Шерлоку Холмсу уйти от незаслуженного наказания, он бы лишь рассмеялся ему в лицо; теперь же Грег Лестрейд судорожно искал способ его спасти — не ради него самого, конечно же, а ради Молли. Искал — но не находил. 

«Шерлок Холмс, вы арестованы по подозрению в похищении детей с целью получения выкупа», — он произносил эти слова и сам поражался их нелепости. С целью получения выкупа, серьёзно? Да вы посмотрите на него, это же Шерлок Холмс, чёртов гений, которому чуждо всё человеческое. Ему плевать на деньги, власть или мировую славу, ему важно лишь разгадывать загадки. А какой смысл разгадывать загадку, которую сам же и придумал? А сам Холмс был так убийственно спокоен, что хотелось дать ему пощёчину и наорать на него, чтобы он осознал, наконец, как серьёзно влип: настолько серьёзно, что даже обладатель тихого, но очень убедительного голоса вряд ли сможет ему помочь.

Но даже в тот момент, когда на тонких запястьях Шерлока со щелчком застёгивались наручники; даже когда Шерлок, взяв в заложники доктора Ватсона, убегал по ночному Лондону от преследовавшей его полиции; даже когда газеты с изобличительной статьёй появились на всех углах — даже когда казалось, что выхода нет, Лестрейд продолжал верить в удачливость Шерлока Холмса.

И лишь узнав из новостей о его прыжке с крыши больницы Св. Варфоломея, он понял: это действительно конец. 

*

По дороге домой он понял также, что пришло время искать себе квартиру. Он больше не мог продолжать жить у Молли — не теперь, не после того, как Холмс... Мысль о том, что Шерлок Холмс мёртв, казалась настолько дикой, что Грег даже не стал додумывать её до конца. В любом случае: он должен съехать. И неважно, что квартира Молли вызывала у него то полузабытое ощущение «дома», которого он никогда не испытывал в их с Рейчел жилье. И неважно, что он отчаянно боялся оставлять её одну, наедине со своим горем. Он просто не мог смотреть ей в глаза и знать, что не сделал ничего, чтобы помочь Шерлоку.

Он достал из кармана свой комплект ключей, подбросил их на ладони, запоминая вес, криво улыбнулся, вспомнив, как когда-то давно они с женой смотрели «Властелина Колец», и хоббит Бильбо на экране кинотеатра точно так же не хотел расставаться со своей «прелестью».

Грег повернул ключ в замке, толкнул дверь. В квартире было светло, с кухни доносились приглушённые голоса — должно быть, радио. Привычно повесив пальто на вешалку в прихожей, он шагнул в кухню и увидел там Молли, сидевшую за столом. Она была на удивление спокойна, но когда она подняла голову и посмотрела на Грега, в её взгляде отразилось что-то непривычное.

— Я слышал, что... Мне очень жаль, Молли, — выдавил из себя Лестрейд.

Молли почему-то улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
— Он жив. — И прежде, чем ошеломлённый инспектор нашёлся с ответом, быстро добавила: — Он разрешил рассказать тебе. Сказал, что доверяет.

— Шерлок — жив?! Но как... это же невозможно!

Молли расплылась в горделивой улыбке; Грег никогда раньше не видел, чтобы она так улыбалась, и он подумал, что эта улыбка ей чертовски идёт.

— Я кое-что придумала. Он, правда, внёс свои дополнения, но идея была моя.

Лестрейд запустил пальцы в волосы, пытаясь справиться с новым потрясением.  
— Мне надо выпить, — заявил он, наконец. Затем до него неожиданно дошло: — Ты придумала? То есть, это была ваша общая идея? Ты и он... — Лестрейд запнулся, не желая произносить вслух такой очевидный, и такой невероятный вывод, но Молли быстро затрясла головой.

— Нет-нет. Я просто помогла ему. Он сам попросил. И... он рассказал мне.

— О чём? — не понял Грег.

Молли залилась краской и зачем-то взяла со стола чайную ложечку.

— О тебе. О том, что ты...

У Лестрейда перехватило дыхание. Шерлок, вот мерзавец! Неужели он никогда не научится держать свои выводы при себе?!

— Молли, я... Пожалуйста, не думай, что...

Но он не успел договорить, потому что она приблизилась к нему и робко поцеловала — так нежно и так неуверенно, как, наверное, умела лишь одна она.

И почему-то Грег уже не мог злиться на Шерлока. Вообще-то, он в принципе о нём уже больше не думал.


End file.
